In Another Life: 10 Tales of Fate
by jovianna's-last-stand
Summary: Do you believe in second chances? That perhaps fates intertwine even over centuries of misfortune and betrayal? We will weave you 10 tales in which two lovers meet and part. Perhaps they can stop their karmic wheel from turning for the last time...


_A/N: Hello! I'm back with a new story! I know, I know-- you're all probably saying: "But what about the two other stories you've been horribly neglecting?" Well, my muse decided to take a road trip down another creative lane, so here's a brand new story! I think this one might be easier to write, seeing how each chapter will be more like drabbles that lead up to a connected ending. I've taken my influence from the lovely Miss Vienna Teng, again. Her song "In Another Life" can be heard on last . fm (remove the spaces, then type in her name and the song title in the search box)._

_There will be most likely a total of 12 chapters, 2 for the intro and ending and 10 for the drabbles between Kagome and Inuyasha. I hope you enjoy it and someday I will finish writing "A Gathered Storm" and "A Savage kind of Love." I promise!_

**

* * *

**

**In Another Life**

_"Today I'll be spinning on a Wheel  
I'm a slave to a Wheel  
And there isn't any stopping  
What mistakes could I have made?  
I'm a slave serving time for a life that I've forgotten." ~ "Karma Slave" by Splashdown_

Dark bangs fell over his violet eyes, "Do you believe in second chances? That perhaps fates intertwine even over centuries of despair, misfortune, and betrayal?"

A light blush spread over her cheeks, "I'm not sure I understand…"

He let a soft chuckle slip from his lips, "Yeah, it's a lot to comprehend." He angled his gaze towards the door that had been slammed only moments before. "My theory is that this man that drives you crazy has always been meant to be yours, Kagome. No matter what your pasts have shown, your souls are the same and meant to be interconnected."

The other woman standing behind Kagome snorted, "Are we talking about your Serendipity theory again, Miroku?"

"My dear Sango, it is quite a valid theory," he replied with a smirk lighting his features.

"S-serendipity?"

Miroku turned his attention back to Kagome's confused expression, "Serendipity means discovering things by accident. You and Inuyasha, though unaware, were meant to discover each other again. Though your meeting was truly by accident in a way, I believe that fate pulled you together."

Sango tossed her ponytail over her shoulders, "Ever the romantic philosopher, Miroku."

Kagome's eyes looked wild, "You mean, Inuyasha and I have been together… before?"

Another grin teased at his mouth, "Oh, my dear Kagome… You and Inuyasha have had many lives together. And I think this reincarnation of you is the most challenging yet."

She shook her head violently, trying to find clarity, "Wait a minute, how would you know?"

Miroku sigh softly, standing up next to Sango, "Because we have seen each moment you've met and lost each other."

"And how could possibly have seen our past lives? I mean, you'd have to be centuries old," she countered with a nervous giggle.

"Kagome, we –are- centuries old."

Kagome's pulse accelerated and her breaths became shallow, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Sango saw the panicked look on her face and rushed over to Kagome before she fell over, "Whoa there! Miroku, that's enough! She can't handle all of this at once."

"I'm sorry, sweet Sango. I didn't mean to overwhelm her," he offered, wincing at the death glare his companion gave him.

Sango rolled her eyes and looked down at Kagome, "Listen, Kagome… We are meant to guide you to your fate. That's our role in your life, and it's always been in each of your past lives."

Kagome paled slightly, "Each of my past lives? How many have I had?"

"About ten since you first met Inuyasha."

"Ten?! That would mean…" Kagome trailed off, looking up at Miroku.

"Kagome, in the basic theory of reincarnation, a soul must wait at least fifty years before being reborn. That being said, your first encounter with him was five hundred years ago," Miroku explained, kneeling down next to her.

"Impossible, that would put me in the feudal era," she joked.

Sango patted her arm, "It _was_ the feudal era, Kagome."

Sensing Kagome's anguish, Miroku spoke to Sango, "Dear, perhaps if we were to tell her about what we've seen her go through, it might relax her and aid her in a better choice in this life."

A smile slowly replaced Sango's grave look, "And if she makes the right one thanks to our stories, we can finally be at peace."

"Just what I was thinking, my love."

They both turned their eyes down on a frightened Kagome, "Alright. We shall tell you about each of your lives together, Kagome. You will hear about what went right, and what went horribly wrong. It is up to you to choose the right path to stop the wheel of karma. Are you willing to listen?"

Kagome weighed out her options. She had only met these bizarre people hours ago by complete accident. They could be crazy. They could be cult members. They could be just playing a cruel joke!

But what stopped her thoughts from spinning too much was the familiarity of those golden eyes. Who has golden eyes, anyways? And the way he caught her from falling off the platform… It felt so good being in his arms again, as if she had been missing his presence for centuries. This was insane, seeing how she hadn't ever met him before. Right?

Her chest rose and fell with a great sigh, "Alright, Miroku. I will listen."


End file.
